Tadanobu Asano
Tadanobu Asano (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Maborosi (Maboroshi no hikari; Illusion)'' (1995) [Ikuo]: Commits suicide by throwing himself in front of a train. *''Sharkskin Man and Peach Hip Girl (Samehada otoko to momojiri onna)'' (1998) [Kuroo Samehada]: Possibly dies off his gunshot wounds. The last we see of him he's laying against a tree with multiple gunshot hits and is barely moving. *''Taboo (Gohatto)'' (1999) [Samurai Hyozo Tashiro]: Sliced open in a duel with Ryûhei Matsuda. *''Gemini (Soseji)'' (1999) [Revenger with Sword]: Stabbed in the neck with a needle blade by Masahiro Motoki. *''Gojo (Gojo reisenki: Gojoe)'' (2000) [Shanao]: Hit by a lighting bolt after stabbing Daisuke Ryu in the stomach. *''Ichi the Killer (Koroshiya 1)'' (2001) [Kakihara]: Commits suicide by jumping to his death from a railing; it initially appears that he falls off the railing after being stabbed in the head at the end of a fight with Nao Omori, but when his body is shown afterwards, there is no wound (revealing that the entire fight was only Tadanobu's hallucination). (Thanks to Eric) *''Bright Future (Akarui mirai)'' (2003) [Mamoru Arita]: Executed off-screen for murdering an entire family in cold blood. His ashes are later given to his father. *''The Blind Swordsman: Zatoichi'' (2003) [Hattori Genosuke]: Dies after getting sliced across his chest by Takeshi Kitano in a duel. *''Invisible Waves'' (2006) [Kyoji]: Shot to death by gangsters. *''Kabei: Our Mother (Kâbê)'' (2008) [Yamazaki Toru]: Dies from drowning when the ship he is on sinks from being hit by a torpedo. We see Tadanobu trying to swim to the top by fails and sinks. *''47 Ronin'' (2013) [Lord Kira]: Stabbed in the stomach by Hiroyuki Sanada after a duel. He is then decapitated and his head is shown to all his men. *''Parasyte: Part 2 (Kiseijuu: Kanketsuhen)'' (2015) [Goto]: After being mortally wounded in a battle with Shôta Sometani, he has his remains thrown into a furnace. *''Shinjuku Swan 2 (Shinjuku suwan 2)'' (2017) [Masaki Taki]: Shot in the chest by a gangster. *''Thor: Ragnarok (2017)'' [Hogun]: Impaled at the end of a fight with Cate Blanchett as Karl Urban watches on. *''The Outsider (2018)'' [Kiyoshi]: Shot several times by two of Kippei Shina's men while trying to start up the getaway car for his boss, it's only when Jared Leto checks on him and holds him as he bleeds out that he passes. *''Midway (2019)'' [Tamon Yamaguchi]: Commits suicide by allowing himself to go down with his sinking flagship Hiryū when it's scuttled. TV Deaths None. Asano, Tadanobu Asano, Tadanobu Asano, Tadanobu Asano, Tadanobu Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Marvel Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:War Stars Category:History Stars